


Home

by crusadedean



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadedean/pseuds/crusadedean
Summary: Dean gives reader the Christmas she’s been waiting for





	Home

“Dean, what is taking you so long,” You yelled from your position on the couch. It was freezing in the bunker and cuddling up to Dean was your only source of warmth. 

“I’ll be there in a second,” you heard Dean yell back from the kitchen. 

It took a couple more minutes, but Dean finally showed up. When he came into view you were beyond shocked. He had two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands and a bag filled with something hanging off of his wrist. 

“What is this?” you questioned him.

“Well you were talking about how much you missed all of the Christmas stuff and I know it’s your favorite holiday. So,” Dean paused handing you a cup of the hot chocolate. 

“Aww thank you, Dean.”

“There’s more,” He said as he gestured to the bag. Dean then pulled out a giant fuzzy red blanket and a couple of movies. 

“Oh my god, Dean what did I do to deserve you?” You were in awe.

“I felt bad and I know it’s not much, but I figured this can be our own little Christmas. I got the cheesy Christmas movies you said you like and I thought we could cuddle up with our hot chocolate and watch them.”

“Dean, what do you mean it’s not much? I mean you’re volunteering to watch cheesy Christmas movies I thought I’d have to be dead to see that.” You chuckled, “You’re the sweetest.”

Dean smiled at you, “I got four movies so you could choose. Pick one out and I’ll put it in.”

You looked through the movies before picking out the one that you liked best before handing it over to Dean so he could put it into the DVD player. Once he put it in Dean came over to the couch sitting down next to you. You quickly cuddled up next to him as he put the fuzzy red blanket over the both of you. 

“Thank you, Dean. I needed this,” you said looking up into his eyes as he smiled you gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Of course. I love you y/n, I’d do anything for you.” He wrapped his arms around you. If it were possible you cuddled even more into him thankful for his warmth as you thought what you did to deserve him. 


End file.
